manicbayfandomcom-20200213-history
Manic Bay
Overview Please note that this only serves as a basic understanding of Manic bay. it will be edited and more added to it over time. Society The society of Manic Bay isn's something that is easily described. In a way, it is very tribalist. With individuals gathering into small groups that stick together for different means. There is no true central government in Manic Bay. Instead different factions vying for different goals and with different agendas. Religion Religion is Manic bay, once again, is diverse. From the remnants of old beliefs such as Islam or Christianity to new forged beliefs that may have formed after the collapse and have begun to spring out into the world. List of Manic Bay Religions: Currency and Commerce There is no true currency for Manic bay. In fact, it is primarily a bartering system. Despite this, there is a light form of currency that is universally accepted throughout the bay. It comes in three tiers from most valuable to least. 'Batteries ' Batteries are deemed incredibly useful by the general public with a wide array of uses. From personal entertainment, to flashlights, to a whole lot of things that cannot be listed. They are valuable in this order. Large Batteries '' ''Average Batteries Small Batteries Mini Batteries Dead batteries '' It is worth nothing that dead batteries are not super valuable to most people. To those that have the capability to recharge and produce new batteries, they have their use but to most people a dead battery will be equivalent to our pennies now. Most merchants and tradesman have the equipment to test battery charge. Obviously a fully charged battery will be worth more than an almost dead one. '''Salt ' The worlds original currency and for good reason. Putting the fact that some people just like to season their food, salt also as great food preservation capabilities and thats where its value goes the farthest. In a world where power is a fickle thing limited to generators and not an power grid -- the ability to preserve food is one of the keys to survival. While not as valuable as batteries -- it is definitely something deemed important in society. Typically sold in grams and pounds. 'Ammunition ' People need to hunt. They need to defend themselves. THe most effective way to do this is with guns and guns require ammunition. So they do serve a purpose in the world when it comes to currency. Especially with them easily carried about. Large caliber Ammunition Medium Caliber Small caliber Homemade ammunition Casings The size and type of the ammunition decides its worth primarily. Large caliber bullets are hard to find so they are more valuable while homemade ammunition is easy to find and produce so it makes it less valuable (and less reliable). Casings -- much like dead batteries. Have a niche interest. Vehicles Vehicles are valuable. They can mean life or death. Make it easy to transfer goods, establish trade routes, but most of all -- wage war at times. Much different from the vehicles pre-collapse. These tend to be cobbled together from an assortment of parts and while many are still oil based, most try to run on other things if possible as oil is a difficult thing to acquire. Horses and other pack animals, however, are loved. They can be traded. You can breed them. And if all else, you can eat them. Plus they're much more quiet and a bit cheaper to maintain making them the primary choice for transportation in Manic bay.